disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Under Par
Under_Par's page http://i1105.photobucket.com/albums/h349/Merivel/smosh___boxman_gif_by_michimichi_miku-d2yspzz.gif Under_Par Under Par had been a well-known artist on DC. She had ended her career on DC with 1100+Fans. She drew Manga usually. Nicknames Call me Par, Pary, Parry, Parri, Pari, Under, or any other nickname that isn't stupid. Digital look I drew myself with brown hair and green eyes with highlights in my hair i look nothing like that Real life Under Par is 14 years old, and her birthday is the twentieth day of November.(im not actually 14 at the time i am writing this but i will be in 15 days im not gonna edit this out later its 11-5-2014) She is in 8th grade. Under Par is the right weight for her age. She usually wears her hair in a pony tail or braid to school. She often wears cute clothes she has, but some days she just throws on a t-shirt, and skinny jeans and goes to school like that. Under Par can not stand normal jeans, as they make that rubby noise when you walk, so she usually wears skinny jeans. Who wants a cheer of "Shwee shwee shwee" (why did i share this with you guys im not deleting it because its better this way) Wherever you go because of stupid jeans. None of the stuff she draws herself wearing on DC she actually owns. Personality She is mean to stupid people Often Par makes empty threats, so if she says something like "I will hurt you" Just know that is her kind of humor, and she does not actually mean it. She is often angry and gets annoyed easily She often speaks formally, unless around people she likes. She does not like people who are always confused How she found DC and here Under Par found DC when it first started, and had an account called "perruandferb" (Meant to be Perryandferb) she took a little break, and slowly made a few more accounts, such as Cherry-rush, foxface12, and aylafor. Then one day she made a new account called "Under Par" She made an "I'm new!" Picture and she got within 50 fans right then, and that gave her enough confidence to keep drawing on that account. She found this website after her friend who is on DC (warriorcat1458) told her about a website she found that talked all about tips on getting your art approved, so she had to take a look at that website. Then she found this place, and made an account after lying about her age. (She is 13 now though) nobody cares about this crap Likes *Her wife, Mist *Homestuck *Madoka Magica * Homestuck * Eridan * Eridan *Minecraft *Star trek *Bruno Mars * Maroon 5 *Adele *Lorde * the neighborhood * the neighborhood *Alpacas *Gravity Falls *Sweaters *Butterflies ( i have never given a crap about butterflies why is this here ) *Hats *Character Designing *Drawing (YOU DON'T SAY) <----loser *Goats *Llamas *Full metal alchemist *Sherlock *Anime *Chris Pine *Chris Pine *Chris Pine *Mabel *Dave *Vocaloids *Automobiles *male descendant *Terezi *Karkat * Eridan * Eridan * Feferi * John Egbert * Brenton Thwaits Dislikes *Stupid people * GAMZEE *Annoying people *Frozen *Pretty much all of the shows on Disney Channel despite some good ones (GF for instants) *Waiting *People who can't take a hint *People that don't respond, and you know they read your comment *Overused jokes/puns *wHEN PEOPLE OBSESS OVER CANON SHIPS TOO MUCH AND WONT LISTEN ABOUT NON CANON SHIPS *Bullying (Who doesn't :P) <---- I sound like a stupid 4 year old *Being left out :P ( i dont actually care about that anymore tbh) *Spiders *When you have an awesome dream and then you wake up Category:About me